


Unwritten Destiny

by FergusonSmith



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FergusonSmith/pseuds/FergusonSmith
Summary: In this post-S4 Wentworth fanfiction, Victoria Hastings is an inmate at Wentworth, who finds a love interest on the other side of the bars. Through this story, Victoria must live through the repercussions of developing feelings for The Governor, Joan Ferguson.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter and every chapter will have at least two days taking place in them.  
> (Also, this takes place about 4 months after Bea's death)

Victoria Hastings, a native Australian woman, was transferred to Wentworth about 8 months ago from Barnhurst. Just before Joan Ferguson was remanded into Wentworth as a prisoner.  
Victoria is a 22-year old woman, with _very_ short hair. Her hair is dark. She is a fairly tall woman. She wasn't like other girls. She was anything but average. She was always adventurous. Her desire to explore had put her in prison, she had thought. She was framed for a crime she did not commit. But was found guilty. She said it was a conspiracy. A small vendetta against her.   
When Victoria was in Wentworth, and had heard that the _infamous_ Joan Ferguson was remanded into there, she was in shock. She had heard tons of things about her at Barnhurst, then when she was transferred, she heard even more. She knew Joan had petitioned to be put into General, she heard about the greeting she received from the other women. And she also heard it was rumored she killed Bea Smith.  Victoria was in D Block, so she didn't have alot of interaction with her. Everything she heard about Joan, sparked something in her. A fierceness, a _desire_ to meet this woman.    
  
***   
Victoria sat with the ladies from her new unit, H1 with Doreen Anderson, Liz Birdsworth, Boomer Jenkins, Maxine Conway, and Allie Novak. They were at one of the tables in the yard.  
"You hear Ferguson's Governor again?" Liz said  
"She should be locked away. Hell, she should be killed after what she done." Boomer said  
"What was the relationship between her and Bea?" Victoria asked  
"Oh, they _hated_ each other." Maxine said, "Ferguson was a monster, I mean, she still is. She killed Simmo, you don't know her, tortured Jodie Spiteri, she's a complete monstrosity. They had a war. And Bea won, I would think." she said.  
"Jesus. Well, I would love to know her. Get to know her. Maybe find out why she did it." Victoria said.   
"If you do, she might manipulate you. It's all she does." Liz said.   
Soon Joan walked out in the yard with an officer beside her. Victoria looked over, "Maybe now's my chance." she said as she got up to make her way over to Joan.  
"Governor. I don't think we've met." Victoria said, smiling.  
"I've never seen you around here, how long have you been here?" Joan said  
"Oh, about 8 months, three left, two until I can apply for parole. I was transferred from Barnhurst." Victoria said.  
"What's your name?" Joan asked  
"Victoria Hastings, nice to meet you." Victoria replied, smiling more. "Can we talk, privately?"  
"Sure. Let's go to my office." Joan said and she, Victoria, and the guard with Joan walked to her office.  
The yellow pencils she had always had, were aligned in a perfect arrangement on her desk. Joan walked to her chair, "Please, sit."  
Victoria sat down, and gazed at Joan and her features. Her dark hair, her dark eyes, and pristine eyebrows, admiring her aura.   
"What would you like to talk about?" Joan asked  
"Oh, that was just something to motivate us to come here. Ask me more about me. Please. I will gladly tell you." Victoria said.  
Joan's mouth was open a little, then she inhaled, "Okay. What cell block were you in if you weren't in H block?" Joan asked.  
"D Block. Which was a shame. I wanted to meet you." Victoria said as she giggled.  
"Really? And why is that?" Joan asked as she raised one brow  
"Well, I've got a crush on you, honey. And actually, I like seeing you in uniform. The teal wasn't the best on you." Victoria said  
Joan got up, and walked over to the front of her desk, and sat on the edge of it. Victoria's eyes gazed down her body from her beautiful face, to her statuesque legs. A flush of butterflies pierced through her body.  
"You know, I hardly doubt you have feelings for..me" Joan said, as she pointed to herself  
"Oh..But I do. I know exactly what I feel." Victoria said.  
Victoria was looking precisely at  Joan's waist, which was eye level from where she was, Joan notice and she leaned in, used her hand to lift Victoria's face up to meet her eyes, "I advise you don't feel anything. It can sometimes, be a mistake. Now, it's almost time for you to get to work duty, so I suggest you get moving." Joan said.  
Victoria got up, making Joan lean back up, "I will. But, you say mistake, when you probably mean, it's dangerous. But really, I'm willing to take the risk." she said as she walked out.  
  
***  
**NEXT DAY:**  
  
Victoria's mother came to visit her.   
"So, three more months until you're done. Two more until you are eligible for parole." her mother said  
"That's right" Victoria said, happily.  
"You happy about it?" her mother asked  
"Freaking ecstatic! I will finally be out after all this crap. 6 years in this whirlwind of shit. I'm really happy." Victoria said.  
"Just be safe the rest of your sentence. All right? We can't risk you being in here longer. You have a life to live!" Victoria's mother said, holding her hand.   
A few more minutes passed by. Victoria and her mother were talking about alot of simple things.   
Soon, Joan walked into the visitor's centre to speak to a guard. Victoria noticed her, and smiled at her. Joan saw it and looked away. Joan had strided past Victoria. Victoria stared every second, and when she was past her, Victoria stared at Joan's arse in her uniform pants and bit her lip, smiling.  
Victoria's mother taps her hand, "Hey, over here. What was that about?" she said  
Victoria giggled like little girl, "I've kinda got a crush on her. I got the hots for her." she said  
"Someone in charge of the prison?! That can't be good!" her mother said.  
"I know, I know. But it's only a crush. I gotta work up to it." Victoria said  
"Don't work up to it! It could be dangerous! Surely prison can't be a fun place if an inmate aligns themselves with a person in charge of the prison." her mother said  
"Well, ideally, no. But for me? It'll be a breeze." Victoria said.  
"I highly doubt that." her mother said.  
Joan was walking back out of the visitor's centre, she passed Victoria once again. Again, Victoria stared at Joan's arse in those pants and admired it.  
"Wow. What a view. That really made my day." Victoria said  
Her mother sighed, "I warned you."   
The end of their visit came and they hugged and said goodbye. 


	2. 2

**TWO DAYS LATER**  
*** 

After a long day, the ladies were finally locked into their unit. They weren't tired yet so they all sat at the table talking. Liz finally asked what Victoria was doing lately. Victoria decided to tell them about her feelings for Joan.   
"I've been meaning to tell you. I have feelings for the Governor. Like, _love_ feelings." Victoria said, hesitantly.  
All the women were silent, they didn't know what to say. After everything that happened involving Joan Ferguson, they found it hard to believe.   
"Oh..love. That is a terrible choice, Victoria." Liz said.  
"What? How? It's feelings, it's _emotion_. What's wrong with it?" Victoria said  
"You're talking about The Freak! The woman who murdered Bea Smith!" Boomer said, angrily.  
"Hey hey hey. Look, I know, you guys don't like her. If she murdered one of my friends, I'd be pretty furious. But it's not like I'm supporting what she did! I have a crush on her." Victoria pleaded.  
Maxine finally spoke up, grabbing Boomer's hand and rubbing it, "Listen, Victoria, she is not the best person. You know that. The feelings you have, she could easily take advantage of. She was known to not feel a lot of emotion."  
"What do you mean, 'take advantage of it'?" Victoria asked.  
"She is a master manipulator. She manipulates everyone, and I mean it, too." Liz said.  
"Yeah, but it takes alot to get under my skin, let alone manipulate me." Victoria replied  
"Bea Smith was like that. But look how that ended." Liz said, looking down.  
Victoria inhaled sharply, "Okay. I'll think about what you're saying. I'm headed to bed. Night." she said.  
The ladies said goodnight and Victoria went in her cell and shut the door.  
Victoria sat down on her bed and brushed her hair back with her hand. She was thinking and thinking, what if Joan did turn out to manipulate her? But, another thought in her head was if she wasn't going to manipulate her and was actually going to make an effort. She had no choice but to find out. She was going to go talk to Joan tomorrow.   
***  
**NEXT DAY**

***  
"I'd like to see the Governor, please." Victoria said to an officer in the corridor. He called for the Governor over the radio to see if she was available. When Victoria heard her voice, she smiled. Joan was available to see Victoria. So her and the officer made their way to her office.  
When Joan saw Victoria she straightened her jacket and her posture. She thanked the officer for bringing her and told him to shut the door.   
"What can I do for you, Ms, Hastings?" Joan asked.  
Victoria smiled at Joan's husky voice saying her name. "Call me Victoria. 'Ms. Hastings' sounds too..formal." she said  
"Fine. Victoria, what can I do for you?" Joan said again.  
"I wanna ask you a question. Personal. I request honesty in your answer." Victoria said  
"Fine. Ask the question." Joan said.  
"Why do the women hate you so much? What did you do as Governor that made them despise you, and that made you a prisoner in the very prison you ran?" Victoria asked.  
Joan stared at Victoria, analyzing her, trying to find a reason why she asks.  
"Well. I did alot of bad things. Crimes. But I always covered it up, but I found out that I wasn't.. invincible when it came to that. I was eventually punished." Joan said.  
"What did you do, specifically?" Victoria asked.  
"I'm not going to tell, as there's so many things, that I'm not entirely proud of it." Joan said.  
"Okay I respect that. But I would like that if you ever want to tell me, I'm always here. In fact, I'll be here for anything. I care about you." Victoria said  
"That's...nice of you." Joan said, trying to hide a smile after Victoria said that.  
"Yeah. I can be pretty nice." Victoria said.  
"But, I have to say. If you care about me, and the women know about it, they might make the assumption that you're 'lagging', and that can't be good." Joan said  
"I'm aware. But I'm not a lagger. I know the punishment. Oh, and you can't make me lag either. Just putting that out there." Victoria said.   
"Now why would I do that?" Joan asked.  
"You're the Governor. And you do thing people would least expect." Victoria said, smiling.  
"That's true." Joan said, "Well. I was just putting it out there. Are we done?" Joan said  
"Sure. I'll talk to you later." Victoria said as she got up.   
An officer opened the door and waited for Victoria to step out. When she was to the door, she turned to Joan, and winked at her and smiled as she turned her head and walked out.  
Joan looked out her window and grinned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading!  
> Kudos means love!


	3. 3

**TWO DAYS FORWARD**

***   
Victoria is on cleaning crew. It isn't a fun job, but she has to do it. She was mopping the corridor, raising her voice everytime someone stepped where she just mopped. She knew it was inevitable that her floors would stay clean, but she liked doing it. She thought it was fun. She had been doing for 30 minutes. Just then, she heard heels hitting the cement floor. She knew it was Joan. The sound had such attitude with it. She looked over her should and saw Joan turn the corner. She smiled and turned her head back and started moving the mop again. Back, and forth. Side to side. Joan walked past her, but stopped. She then turned around, and spoke, "I didn't know you were on cleaning crew, Hastings." she said.  
Victoria stopped and stood straight, "Yes, Governor. I am." she said.  
"Certainly can't be a fun job, can it?" Joan asked  
"It has its merits. Sometimes." Victoria said, as she went back to pushing the mop across the floor.  
"I have a question. How did you end up in prison?" Joan asked  
"Uh.. Well," Victoria said as she stood back up, "I got myself aligned with the wrong people. Long story, really."  
"Tell me." Joan said  
"Well, it all happened when I went to the States for a month long vacation. And the town I went to, too many things were happening. Bad things and whole bunch of stuff I didn't really sign up for. But, somehow I got involved, I got played. got set up and got sent to prison." Victoria said  
"Hm. What was your actual charge?" Joan asked  
"Mm.. Money Laundering. Lots of illegal businesses there, most of it, was a drug trade. I, of course didn't have anything to do with drugs, but lots of money after it." Victoria said  
"We should talk more sometime." Joan said, smiling  
"Sure" Victoria said, laughing.  
Joan then walked away and Victoria watched her, once again staring at her arse in those Governor pants.  
  
***  
**NEXT DAY  
**

***  
Victoria has a meeting with Bridget Westfall. She hasn't met with her in a month, because Victoria had denied it most of the time. But this time was different, she felt she needed to confess to someone the extent of her emotion towards Joan.   
"Victoria. Lovely to see you again." Bridget said as she shook Victoria's hand  
"Yeah, sorry I've been rejecting you. I didn't feel like talking." Victoria said  
"Oh it's all right, I understand. But, now that you requested to talk, what was your reasoning?" Bridget asked  
"I was hoping we could just..talk." Victoria said as she smirked  
"Sure, sure. Sit down, please." Bridget said. They both sat down, "What would you like to talk about?" Bridget asked  
"Why don't you start the conversation. I wouldn't know where to start." Victoria said, chuckling. She was feelings a sense of anxiety.  
"Alright. I remember the last time we spoke, you said you were in here for money laundering. And that you said you were completely innocent. Why don't you tell me why?" Bridget said  
"Alright. Well, this town, White Pine Bay, in Oregon. It was a rainy, wet town. Generally, you know, you think, 'Oh, small town, must be nice, a nice setting'," Victoria said, waving her hands around for some reason, "But it wasn't, it was, crooked. Not physically, but, alot of crooked cops, bad cops, involved in all kinds of stuff." Victoria said, looking at Bridget  
"Go on." Bridget said  
"Well, when I arrived there, I was staying at a motel. I'm gonna skip ahead to the important stuff. Um, I met this man, this rich man. He was nice, somewhat. But when you didn't do something he asked like, go talk to someone or something, or whatever he asked, he was angry. He wasn't abusive, he was just.. Conniving. He wanted this flash drive I guess. He asked me to get it, and when I couldn't. Well, he saw that I was of no further use. And better than killing me, he decided to.. ruin my life. He called the police on me and I was arrested for money laundering." Victoria said. Bridget noticed a fluctuation in Victoria's skin. Her skin was red. She was angry, now that she was thinking back to it.   
"So, how did you end up here, if you got arrested in the States?" Bridget asked  
"Well, when I was in an American prison, after my trial, I had requested I be sent back here, so I would be somewhat safe. My move was very efficient and well kept in secret. If I didn't get out, I would probably die." Victoria said  
"So, as far as this man knows, you are still in an American prison." Bridget said  
"Yes. As far as he knows. And I only pray that it be kept that way." Victoria said  
"Wow. That's really interesting, actually." Bridget said, they were both silent for a couple seconds, then Bridget spoke again, "So, what else would you like to talk about?" she asked  
"Um, a personal matter really.." Victoria said  
"Alright. Fire away." Bridget said  
"It's something that not many people here would actually support.." Victoria said. Bridget nodded, displaying a sign for Victoria to keep going.   
"I have a crush, well 'crush' seems so childish. I have feelings for the Governor, Ms. Ferguson." Victoria said  
Bridget was silent. Unsuspecting of this news. "Feelings, towards.. Joan Ferguson? Well isn't that ironic." Bridget said  
"Ironic? How so?" Victoria asked  
"Well, the Governor, isn't someone to necessarily feel a lot of emotion. So you having feelings for _her_ is very ironic." Bridget said  
"Can you elaborate?" Victoria said  
Bridget inhaled, "She's a psychopath, Victoria. I diagnosed her myself." she said  
"Well, why do you still work here?" Bridget asked  
"I care about the women. Especially now that Joan is back running the place." Bridget replied, "Look. I just advise you don't go through with this. Because it could hurt you in the end." she said  
Victoria inhaled sharply, "Alright. I will think about it. Thanks for this. I think I needed it." she said  
"Anytime." Bridget said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos means love!


	4. 4.

_**THREE DAYS FORWARD** _

***   
"Hastings" an officer said, "Got a visitor."   
"I wasn't expecting anyone today.. Maybe it's my mom." Victoria said to Liz, who was sitting with her in the unit  
"Come on." the officer said  
"Alright, alright. See ya later, Liz" Victoria said as she got up, walking towards the guard. Liz waved and Victoria and the guard walked to the strip search room. Where Ms. Miles was there waiting to conduct the search.   
After the search, she was escorted to the visitor's centre. When the officer opened the door, she stepped forward and scanned the room for her mother.   
After a almost a minute of looking, the guard just escorted her to her visitor. She made it to the table and looked at the person sitting down. A man lifted his head, and Victoria was shocked.  
Michael Paris, the man who Victoria was affiliated with in the States, the man who put her in prison. She said nothing, she was in shock and had a feeling of terror.  
"Hello, Victoria. Please, sit." he said  
Victoria was having a near panic attack, "What.. What are you doing here?" she asked  
"I was surprised to hear that you made it back here" he said, "Considering you were in an American prison, and I had never heard of anyone transferring from continent to continent"   
"I.." Victoria said, her fear had tempered down, "I requested it." as she straightened her posture  
"Why?" he asked  
"Wanted to get away from you" Victoria said, as her lip twitched  
"Well, you can't get away from me, because, I know you. I know what you do. I kind of have.. _control_  over you." Michael said  
"Control? You don't have anything over me." Victoria said  
"I do. And what am I going to do with it? I'm gonna use it to my advantage." Michael said  
"Go to hell, you son of a bitch." Victoria said, anger piercing through her body  
"And when I find no use for you anymore, I'm gonna kill you." Michael said  
"You wouldn't dare." Victoria said  
"Now that I know you are here, I’m gonna make your life hell, and then you will finally be dead. I will see to it" he said  
Victoria was filled with rage, adrenaline was piercing through her body, she finally sprung up, flinging her chair back and it fell backwards  
"SCREW YOU! I WILL FIGHT YOU UNTIL I AM DEAD," she charged towards Michael and tackled him, "I WILL NOT DIE AT YOUR HAND, OR YOUR WILL. IF ANYTHING, YOU WILL DIE BEFORE ME! YOU HAVE NOTHING OVER ME!" she screamed  
Two officers finally pulled Victoria off of him, and pushed her down to the floor and handcuffed her and then pulled her up to take her to the slot. Nurse Radcliffe went to Michael's aid to check if he was bleeding. Just a couple scratches.  
An officer grabbed his radio and spoke, "Sierra 3 to the Governor"   
"This is the Governor" Joan spoke over the radio  
"We are escorting Prisoner Victoria Hastings to the slot after an incident in the Visitor's Centre" the officer said  
"Copy that" Joan said  
Joan looked over to her computer and looking in the visitor's centre surveillance video, she saw Nurse Radcliffe escorting Michael out and officers picking up the chairs and apologizing for the disturbance.  
Joan then turned back and aligned her pencils thinking about what could have happened.  
  
***  
 ** _ONE WEEK AND A HALF LATER_** ****

***  
Victoria is released from the slot. Ms. Miles unlocks her door and says, "You're out. Governor wants to see ya"   
Victoria stood up and stepped out and walked next to Ms. Miles on the way to Joan's office.  
Ms. Miles opened the door, "Hastings for you Governor" she said  
"Thank you, Ms. Miles, send her in, and shut the door." Joan said  
"Governor" Victoria said  
"How was your holiday in the slot?" Joan asked, fiddling around with a pen in her hands, looking at Victoria, raising one brow  
"Oh you know, saw a lot of sights. Wonderful shade of grey in the room I was in. Really embraced the depressing part of being in solitude." Victoria said, chuckling  
"What was all that about? In the visitor's centre?" Joan asked tilting her head  
"Oh.. You know the man I was talking about last time we chatted? Yeah, he came to visit me, threatened me, and so I just.. went off." Victoria said, "He put me in prison. He's most of my problems. I'm sorry for the disturbance, I was.. infuriated."  
"Worse has happened in there. You're not the only to tackle someone in there." Joan said  
"Are you.. Are you in any danger?" Joan asked  
"I think. I don't know really." Victoria said  
Joan put her pen down, got up, and sat in the chair next to Victoria. "I.." Joan inhaled, "I don't want to see you in danger.."   
Victoria could feel Joan's breath touch her cheek. It was warm. It took almost all of Victoria's strength to not pull Joan's lips towards hers  
"Do you care about me?" Victoria whispered  
Joan exhaled, she felt something rush through her. Victoria's breath hit her chest, because of the height difference. She then felt a warm sensation between her legs  
"You.. could say that.." Joan's husky voice was music to Victoria's ears  
Victoria reached down to touch Joan's hand, she rubbed it and caressed it gently  
Joan looked down, she breathed steadily, looking out her window to see if her secretary could see anything, luckily not.   
"Governor," Victoria said "I.. I.."   
"Shh.." Joan said  
Victoria rested her head on Joan's shoulder, still touching her hand  
Joan heard a knock on her door  
They quickly let go and Joan stood up and said, "Come in."   
Her secretary walked in to hand her a file folder. She took it and walked to her desk and sat down  
"You can go, Ms. Hastings." Joan said, sternly as a cover  
Victoria got up. She wasn't mad, she wasn't disappointed. She was content. She walked out with a tremendous grin on her face.   
 


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jake Stewart is Joan's Deputy Governor.

** TWO ** ** DAYS LATER: **

***   
"Victoria!" Doreen exclaimed, with exasperated breath,  Maxine standing next to her  
Victoria was in the unit, reading a magazine. She looked over at Doreen and Maxine, "What's going on?"  
"People are spreading a rumor that you're a lagger!" Doreen said  
"What?! H-How could that even be possible?" Victoria asked in shock  
"Don't know, they just told us out in the yard." Maxine said  
Victoria stood up, walked to the entryway of the unit, and got the attention of a passing officer. "I need to speak to the Governor." she said  
The guard signaled her to walk with him, on their way, women were calling her a lagger, and making dog sounds.  
"Hastings, for you Governor." the officer said  
"Yes. Come in." Joan said, still looking down at the forms she was working out.  
"What seems to be the problem?" Joan asked  
Victoria didn't sit down, her hands were mounted on her hips, she was pacing back and forth  
"You were right. Women are spreading the rumor that I'm a lagger!" Victoria said in a panicky tone  
"They are? Why do they think that?" Joan asked with a concerned look on her face  
"I don't know. Does this usually happen? Do they just make random accusations?" Victoria asked  
"Not that I know of." Joan said  
"Great. Just fucking great. I get threatened by an arsehole, then I'm being accused of the biggest crime in prison." Victoria said "How fucking worse can it get?!" She finally sat down.  
Joan stood up, straightened her jacket and sat in the chair beside Victoria  
"E-Everything will be alright. It'll blow over. Did Kaz start the rumor?" Joan said  
"I..I don't think so." Victoria sniffled  
Joan started rubbing Victoria's back, "It will be okay, Victoria. Everything will be okay. I will make sure of it." Joan said, comforting Victoria.  
There were tears coming out of Victoria's eyes. Joan wanted to wipe them away, cradling Victoria's face in her hands.   
Victoria looked up at Joan, steadying her breathing. Joan and Victoria lock eyes. They maintain this eye contact for a couple minutes, but seems like an eternity. It felt as though time itself had come to a halt.   
"I love you,  Joan." Victoria said, inhaling, "I have so many feelings for you."   
Joan was silent, but she took in what Victoria had said. Words wanted to escape her mouth, but it was pure silence. The occasional "Attention compound" announcement broke the silence briefly.  
"You don't have to say anything. I.. I have to go. I hope you know the extent of what I just said. I'll see you later." Victoria said, smiling. Joan looked up at her, and smiled back.  
After Victoria left, Joan stood up and walked to her window, and looked outside. She was indulging in the words that escaped Victoria's mouth. They reminded her of Jianna. What Jianna felt towards Joan. Joan suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling. She felt sad. She felt tears coming. She did her best to hold them back, and she did. She then looked at her watch. Almost time for her to be able to leave. Then she realized, she was The Governor. She could leave if she wanted to. She told Jake over the radio. She was going to take a two to three day leave.  
She wrote a note to Jake for when he entered the office, "Don't touch anything. Don't make my office dirty. - Governor Ferguson"  
She then got her bag and left.   
***  
 _ **NEXT DAY  
**_ ***   
The next day has come. Victoria was still worried about her being branded a lagger. She was heading to the cafeteria and women were still making dog sounds at her and calling her a lagger. She realized she shouldn't walk alone, but she was almost to the cafeteria. She joined the line and she was content that none of the serving ladies didn't give her any struggle.  
She then sat down at her table where Liz and Boomer were talking about something unimportant to Victoria.   
"Victoria." Kaz said, from a table behind Victoria. Victoria looked back, "Wanna come over here for a second?" she asked  
Victoria stood up, and walked over. One of Kaz's girls pulled out a chair for Victoria to sit. She obliged.   
"I hear people are calling you a lagger. Wanna tell me what that's about?" she asked  
"I don't know. I didn't do anything. Frankly, I don't got shit to lag about." Victoria said  
"Why do people even think it in the first place then?" Kaz asked  
"Um.. Well. SOME people know that I have a crush on the Gov so maybe that has something to do with it?" Victoria said  
Kaz was curious what Victoria really meant. Kaz's crew at the rest of the table were looking at Victoria with confused looks.  
"What do you mean by 'crush'?" Kaz asked  
Victoria licked her lips, placed her hands on the table. "I got feelings, for Joan. _Feelings,_ Kaz." Victoria emphasized  
Kaz looked at her girls, took a drink of water, then looked back at Victoria.   
"That, that is a bad idea, Victoria. She's gonna use you. She's gonna manipulate you. Take it from me. I trusted that bitch. And then I found out, she was the one who put me in here. Making me think it was Bea Smith. Ferguson is fuckin' dangerous. Stay away from her." Kaz warned  
Victoria stared at Kaz with a somewhat sad look on her face.  
"And, I got nothing to worry about, regarding you being called a lagger, right?" Kaz said  
"Nah. I know the repercussions of it. I wouldn't dare." Victoria said  
"Alright. I'll try telling the women you aren't. I don't wanna be disappointed." Kaz said  
"You won't be. Can I go back to my table?" Victoria asked  
"Yeah. Go on." Kaz said.  
Victoria stood up, and walked back to her table. Liz asked what the conversation was about. Victoria said it was about her being called a lagger.   
"I gotta talk to Joan."   
Victoria said she needed to see the Governor. She realized that she says that alot. She was again, escorted to the Governor's office  
When the officer opened the door, she didn't see Joan. She saw Jake sitting in the chair.  
"Where's J-The Governor?" Victoria asked  
"Not here. But I can help you. What do you need?" Jake said  
Victoria looked towards the window, "Nevermind. Thanks anyways." she said, then walked out.   
Victoria was wondering if it was because she said she loved Joan. She was worried for her. What if she pushed too hard?   
This was going to be all Victoria would think about for now.  
  
  



	6. 6

_**TWO DAYS LATER** _

***

After three days of asking officers whether the Governor was there, the real Governor, and being denied, she finally asked again, but was told Joan was there. So she requested to see her. She was escorted there and when she got there, Joan was staring into space. 

***

Two nights before, Joan had been in terrible pain. Not physically, but mentally and emotionally. She couldn't stop thinking about Jianna. And how Victoria made her think of Jianna. Especially after Victoria said she loved Joan. The feeling that echoed inside Joan wasn’t good. She had broke down. She had a nervous breakdown similar to when she overheard Doreen and Bea talking about her just after Doreen gave birth. She threw things, broke glass. Tears streamed down her eyes. She screamed and yelled. She didn't see her father, though. She thought that was a sign of her sanity. She was crippled with sadness, anger, and guilt. 

***

"Joan?" Victoria said, trying to get her attention, "Joan!" she said. She finally got her attention. 

"What happened? Where were you for three days?" Victoria asked

"I was gone. I needed to take a break." Joan said.

"Did I scare you..when I said I love you?" Victoria asked

Joan inhaled, looked outside and then at Victoria, "Actually, yes. Can you sit, please?" she said

Victoria sat down, looking at Joan with a concerned face

"When you told me, that you  _love_ me, it reminded me of a prisoner at another prison I worked at. I loved her, I took care of her, and her son. She loved me back." Joan said, "She impacted my life, tremendously. I was always taught that emotion leads to mistakes. The prisoner, Jianna, had taught the exact opposite. The thing is, Victoria, I have never had..a.. _conventional_  relationship. Jianna was lynched because of our love for each other. So I try and avoid love, because it scars me and I don't want to scar someone else." Joan said.

"Why do the women hate you so much? Tell me exactly what you did. A sequence of events, perhaps." Victoria said

Joan glared at Victoria, "Do you want honesty?"

"It would be appreciated. I'm ready for the truth, Joan. I know these women hate you with a passion, and I want to know why." Victoria said 

"First, the first big thing that impacted someone was, I gave a woman, Simone Slater, a hotshot. I.. _killed_.. her." Joan said, cringing on the inside. "I stood for anti-drugs. So I did everything I could to keep drugs out of this prison. I used Bea Smith, I wanted her to get rid of Franky Doyle, because she was trafficking drugs. I learned it was a mistake, because Bea turned on me. She became Top Dog, then she escaped. And killed a man, giving her a life sentence. That then started the war between us. I was given the nickname "Freak", and it stuck, to this day. Later, I tortured a woman named Jodie, psychologically and physically. With the help of Bea Smith, she filed a report. A hearing was conducted, but I wanted to make sure the truth never came out, so I had my hitman, a man I shouldn't have trusted, drug Bea with a hallucinogenic, putting her in a psych ward. The war between us got dirty, and she got what she wanted. Me taken down. She tormented me, challenged me. She won. Her last words to me, "I win." I didn't tell you all, but I told you enough to make someone hate me. I became this way because of Jianna's death. I developed even more of an emotional block after it. I was, and still am, in pain." Joan said.

Victoria's mouth, was open in shock, her eyes were pointed at Joan, who didn't make eye contact. Victoria finally came back to Earth and finally spoke up. "I feel pity. I feel, emotion. And I feel so much for you. You've done alot of bad things. But I will help you." she said. "The thing about pain and suffering.. it's complex. Pain is always going to be there, always. Because life is really painful. But suffering is a choice. You choose to suffer. And I don’t want you to suffer Joan." Victoria said

"You can't help me. I'm a wreck." Joan said

"I can help you. I will help you. I'm going to teach emotion to you. Making you feel emotion with no shame." Victoria said. 

Victoria stood up, and walked to Joan, where she was sitting, staring down. Victoria squatted down, to be somewhat level with Joan, "I will help you, Joan." she said. She then leaned in and kissed Joan on her cheek. Then she walked out, and left the office.

***

_**NEXT DAY:** _

***   
Kaz was out in the yard. She was playing basketball and she realized that the majority of women were out in the yard. She finished the game then walked over to a table and got up on top of it and stood.   
"Ladies!" she yelled, "I have an announcement!"   
The women walked over, and Victoria and the rest of the ladies from H1 looked over.  
"Victoria," Kaz said, pointing to Victoria, "Is NOT a lagger! Now I don't know why you assumed she was laggin' but it's gotta stop!" Kaz said  
Women were looking at Victoria, then some looking back at Kaz.  
"I don't wanna hear from any of you, about Victoria lagging because we have an agreement. She isn't gonna lag, for a favor to me." Kaz yelled   
She then got down from the table and women got back to what they were doing.   
Kaz then walked over and asked if she could take a seat at the table Victoria, Liz, Maxine, and Boomer were at. She sat across from Victoria.   
"I did you a favor, now I need you to do one for me." Kaz said  
"Like what?" Victoria asked  
"I want you to tell me if Ferguson asks you to do anything for her." Kaz said  
"Do stuff for her? Like what?" Victoria asked  
"I don't know, come at me, try and take me down. She's a player. When someone is in charge that she doesn't want to be, she does whatever she can to get rid of them." Kaz said, "We got a deal?" she asked  
Victoria looked at Kaz, "Yeah. Deal." she said, and then they shook hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long speech from Joan!


	7. 7

**THREE DAYS LATER**

***

Victoria's mother, Violet, came to visit again. They talked more about her plans when she gets out.   
"When is your parole hearing?" her mother asked  
"Date hasn't been set. Waiting for an update." Victoria replied  
"You'll be living in your house, I take it." Violet said  
"Indeed, I'll be living in my house. Thank you for taking care of things for me while I have been in here." Victoria said. Her mother had carried out paying bills for the house. Victoria organized the money and her mother arranged it to be paid.  
"No problem. Better than a halfway house." Violet said.  
"Hmph.. yeah." Victoria said  
"So," her mother said, "Last time I visited, you were crushing on the person who runs the prison." she said  
"Her name is Joan Ferguson. But I call her Governor." Victoria said  
"Whatever you call her, doesn't matter. Do you still have a crush on her?" Violet asked  
"More than a crush. It's love." Victoria said  
" _Love?_ You're kidding?" Violet replied  
"Do you have a problem with that?" Victoria asked  
"No. Well, yes. But it's a problem for concern of your well-being. I mean, what if the other women here think you turned on them?" Violet asked  
"Already crossed that road. It's dealt with now. Water under the bridge." Victoria said  
"I know, this cannot be good for you, in any way possible.." Violet said  
"I know, I know. I got it. I know how to deal with it. This isn't a.. schoolgirl crush. This is.. real. I have _real_ feelings for Joan. I love her. I don't want anything to happen to her. Not for her to be in danger, or in pain. I care about her well-being. I feel like a protector." Victoria said  
"Well, you're not. I only say this because of you. Because I love you. If the situation was different, I would support it. I'm worried for you." Violet pleaded  
"You are my mother. You always worry. I'll be out soon enough, and maybe, hopefully you would support my decision." Victoria said  
"I will. I just.. I worry so much more because you're in here." Violet said  
"It's okay. Really. Don't worry so much." Victoria said  
Visiting hours were now over. Victoria and her mother hugged, and then Violet left.   
  
***   
**NEXT DAY:**

 Liz was in the unit, watching television, drinking tea. Victoria walked in and said hey to Liz.   
"Want a cuppa, love?" Liz asked  
"Sure." Victoria replied  
"Righto, have a seat. I'll make it." Liz said  
Victoria sat down, got herself comfortable on the sofa.  
Liz walked up to her and handed her a hot cup. The heat radiated on Victoria's hands.   
Liz then sat back down, but then turned off the TV. "Wanna have a talk?" Liz asked  
"What about?" Victoria asked  
"Whatever. It's always nice to talk about stuff." Liz said  
"Okay. Sure." Victoria said, smiling.  
"So, what was your childhood like? Nice? Easy?" Liz asked  
"No childhood is easy. Mine was, I wouldn't say stereotypical, but it had some moments that are in almost every childhood. There really isn't much to say." Victoria said  
"Alright. Let me ask the big question. Why do you like Joan?" Liz asked  
Victoria exhaled, then inhaled, "There's something about her. I don't know. She has this part of her, that I can't help but be drawn to, you know? I mean, a lot of people have said, 'She's crazy, manipulative' and whatever else. But I'm not.. focused on that. It's more of her. I see that she is refrained from emotion. She doesn't like feeling it. However she lets it creep through her at times. I've noticed it. She's a woman in power. She's gay, it's obvious. She's had a journey." Victoria said, with a sense of amazement. "I have had relationships. Some for weeks, months, one even a year. Nothing compared to this though."  
"I get it, love. I really do. I'm just worried for you." Liz said  
"Why is everyone so worried for me? I mean, am I in danger? Well. I am. My life is at risk. I'm being threatened by a narcissistic arsehole." Victoria said  
"What?" Liz said  
"Yeah. It's not like a hit out on me. It's a threat. A long one. He's gonna play the long game. It's nothing to concern you, Liz. I'll be alright." Victoria said  
"You reminded me of Bea's journey with Ferguson." Liz said  
"Oh yeah? How so?" Victoria said  
"Well, Bea wouldn't let Ferguson get past her. She played the long game with her. Bea won, ultimately. She took Ferguson down." Liz said  
"Alright, alright. I get it. I guess.. you could compare me to what Bea did. But not completely. He thinks he'll kill me. He won't." Victoria said  
"That's good, love. Keep your head up. Don't let him defeat you." Liz said, "But regarding Joan, just don't let her manipulate you. That's all I'll say."   
"I won't. I'm bulletproof. Besides, I think she loves me back." Victoria said, grinning.

 


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter because it really is full of events!

**TWO DAYS LATER**

***  
Joan saw Victoria in the corridor, waiting in the line for the phones. She walked up to her, women behind Victoria stepped back, making space for Joan next to Victoria.   
"Have you.. heard from Michael Paris lately?" Joan asked  
"Nope. Which worries me." Victoria said  
"That's alright, usually when someone is threatened, all they do is worry." Joan said  
"Yeah.." Victoria said  
"I just want you to know, that, you don't have to worry anymore. No longer should you be scared." Joan said. Then she walked away, straightening her jacket.   
Victoria was left with concern and suspense residing in her.   
  
***  
 **LATER THAT DAY  
  
** It's 8 pm. Joan paid a young delinquent to find where Michael Paris was. Nothing like she had with Nils Jesper. A generous amount of money so she could confront him. She finally heard where he was residing. His hotel. She followed him to a pub nearby. After he walked in, she followed after a couple minutes. She got out of her car, she wasn't in her uniform. She had on a three-piece suit. Dress pants, a dress shirt, and a vest. She had her purse with her, she was harboring a recorder in it. She walked in, and noticed Paris sitting at the bar, drinking scotch. A typical narcissist drink. She walked up to him, silently, standing tall beside his sitting person.   
"Michael Paris?" Joan asked, in her husky voice  
"Who's asking?" he said  
"Joan Ferguson. Governor of Wentworth Correctional." she replied, with a pride  
Michael looked at her, seeing her shadow, overpower him.   
"Why are you talking to me?" he said  
"Mr. Paris. This is your first and ONLY warning. You come near my prison again and I will have you properly detained for harassment.”  
Paris provokes her and dares to say it’s none of her business.  
Joan responds with “When you come into my prison, being an unexpected visitor to a regularly calm woman, and cause her to flip over a chair and tackle you to the ground, it gives me cause for concern. I will make sure you never step foot in my correctional facility, EVER again. Leave. Her. Alone."  
Joan's aura is certainly terrifying. Proven just then when she has scared Paris straight.. for a moment.  
Paris maintained a steady ground, "Your threat isn't anything. It is none of your business, you bitch." he said  
Joan's lip twitched. "Join me outside, will you?" she asked  
Paris stood up angrily and he walked out, Joan followed. Paris stepped into an alleyway.   
Joan reached into her purse, and pressed the "on" button on her recorder before Paris saw her. She then slipped on her leather gloves.  
Paris asked, "What do you want?"   
Joan looked to her sides, then she ambushed Paris and pushed him into the brick wall, with a thud, but not loud enough to cause a disturbance. Her lip was twitching, her breath, heavy.   
"Why were you involved with Victoria Hastings?" Joan asked  
"She.." Paris began, wincing at the pain being instilled in him from the hit to the wall, "She had a flash-drive. It had files on it that could put me and a ton others in prison. I don't know how she got it but I just needed it back!" he said  
"Did she give it back to you?" Joan asked  
"Yes! She gave it back, but I thought I could use her to my advantage." Paris said  
"Why?! Why would you do that?" Joan asked  
"I'm a narcissist! It's what I do!" Paris yelled  
"Then what? Why did you set her up?" Joan asked  
"When the Drug Enforcement Agency started getting wind of what was happening, their target was me. But I had someone in the police department manipulate evidence leading it to her. I made a clean escape when they arrested Victoria. I went into hiding, then now I found Victoria." Paris said.  
Joan stepped back, releasing Paris from her grip. After Paris grounded himself, Joan walked up to him, and grabbed his chin tightly.   
"I will say this once again. Leave Victoria alone. If I see you come near my prison again, I will hurt you. Even worse. Don't fuck with me. You don't know what I am capable of." Joan said  
She then walked away, and got into her car, and drove off.   
When she got home, she opened her laptop, transferred the file and edited out her threats to Paris, and her questions. She was a pro at it. When she was finished, all the words went together. She burned it onto a CD, and placed it in a case. She was going to to bring it to the police the next day.   
  
***  
 **NEXT DAY**  
  
***  
  


Joan met with detectives with the recording. They played it with Joan in the room, Joan sat there, with a smug look on her face until the recording was finished.   
"What are you expecting us to do with this?" the detective asked  
"Victoria Hastings was put into prison, unlawfully. This proves it. Michael Paris set her up, and used her." Joan said  
The detective looked at other police officials in the room.   
"Victoria is completely innocent.. when it comes to her charges. She shouldn't be in prison." Joan pleaded  
"How did you get this recording? Why did you record it?" the detective asked  
"I was just trying to have a nice evening out and he came up to me after he found out I knew Victoria, told me to stay out of it. He then told me to meet him in an alley, and that's when I started recording. In case he did something to me." Joan said, seemingly innocent.  
"How come you never say anything in the tape?" the detective asked  
"I was scared to say anything. I was terribly afraid." Joan said  
A detective in the back, finally spoke up.   
"You're Joan Ferguson. You were accused of so many violent crimes. A known manipulator." he said  
Joan looked up at him, with a raised brow.  
"Coincidentally you were exonerated. Why should we believe you?" he asked  
"I am a great believer in justice. I want it to be served. And it hasn't." Joan said.  
Detectives look at each other.   
"All right. We are officially re-opening Victoria Hastings' case of.. Money Laundering." the lead detective said  
Joan grinned with pleasure. 


	9. 9.

It's been 4 days since Joan gave police the recording of Michael Paris confessing to setting Victoria up. They officially reopened her case, and made it public. So who knows what Paris might have done in the meantime. Victoria is summoned for a hearing, regarding her potential release. 

***

Victoria was given a dress-shirt and a skirt, along with a jacket. She was cuffed and placed into the van. She was taken to the courthouse to be dealt with after the recording surfaced. She walked into the specific court, and her mother, some friends, and Joan, were there. She smiled and then walked to her table where her and her lawyer sat. After 10 minutes the judge finally came out. An officer said “All rise” and everyone did. Then they sat. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming. This hearing was called to discuss the potential, and I stress ‘potential’, for Victoria Hastings. After a recording was delivered to the police by someone not to be named, there was potential for release. However, after I was briefed on the upcoming news in my chambers, I will have to postpone this hearing. It has come to my attention, that the man in question, a..” the judge said, looking at her papers, “Mr. Michael Paris, was found dead in his hotel room yesterday morning. He consumed a large number of sleeping pills. He had a suicide note, along with his last will and testament, which will be figured out later on.” the judge said

Victoria’s lawyer stood up, “Your Honour? Could you please read what the suicide note said?” she asked

The judge inhaled, “Alright - ‘ _ My name is Michael J. Paris. I was a criminal. After I gave up information saying I set-up Victoria Hastings, I didn't want to go to prison. My last will and testament is beside me, I expect it to be followed. All of my money goes to Victoria Hastings. Every penny. My wife left me, I lost my children. I turned to illegal business as a result. Please release Victoria Hastings, as is, she doesn't deserve to be there, as she did nothing regarding her charge. _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Michael James Paris’ _ .”

Victoria was in utter shock. Every penny? What could have made him have this sudden change of heart? 

“We will adjourn for today. Meeting back here next week on Thursday.” the judge spoke. 

The officer said “All rise” once again and that was it. Victoria left in cuffs once again, but this time, in shock. 

***

ONE WEEK LATER

***

After another week of anticipation mixed with anxiety, the hearing came back around. Victoria was dressed in the same outfit she was last week. The same procedure occurred. Searched, dressed, cuffed, put into the van, on the way to the destination. In this case, the courthouse. To determine whether she was staying in the prison for a couple more months, or being released. She hoped it was release, of course she would. When she entered the room, Joan was there again. Along with her mother, but no friends. That kind of hurt her a little. The same amount of time, 10 minutes, until the judge entered. They rose. It's the same routine. 

“Thank you all for coming back. Today will be the final ruling of this newfound evidence. After Mr. Paris’s suicide was discovered, his last will and testament was dealt with. People associated in it will be spoke to later. Now, we have the prosecutor here with us, thank you. And the accused, Miss Victoria Hastings, accompanied by her lawyer.” the judge said

Victoria was getting annoyed with her. She couldn't stop making the introductions as if Victoria wasn't put through enough of it when she was first being tried. She almost said something, but she refrained. 

“Each side will have one chance to say something regarding the outcome. The prosecution, please begin.” the judge said

“Thank you, Your Honour. Victoria Hastings voluntarily became associated with Michael Paris and did what he asked of her, at any time. She remains guilty of money laundering. There really isn't much to say, the evidence is there.” the prosecutor said.

Victoria scoffed and her lawyer stood up, “Your Honour, my client is entirely innocent. She did what she was asked with the fear of losing her life. We all would have done it! The evidence is there, indeed. The evidence of the man, Michael Paris, confessing to setting Miss Hastings up, to take the fall for his own crimes. We could play the recording back, or just take what we have heard.” she said, and sat back down. 

“I’d like to take 10 minutes in my chambers to the decide.” the judge said. She then stood up, along with everyone else in the room. Then she left. Victoria turned around in her chair, looked at Joan and her mother, “Is this judge a joke? I mean, wow! This is a joke to me.” Victoria said

Joan chuckled and Victoria’s mother spoke up, “Let’s just get this over with, honey.”

Victoria turned back around and put her face in her hands. She was exhausted after all this fuss. She just wanted it to be over. 

The judge finally walked back in. 

“All right. I have made my final decision. After hearing the recording once again, and thinking about it…” the judge said, there was a moment of silence. Victoria and her lawyer stood. “I find Victoria Hastings innocent, and she shall be released with time served..today.” the judge said

Victoria smiled more than she ever had. She was ecstatic. Her mother, her lawyer were happy for her. Joan, she stood and clapped once. Victoria looked back at her and she smiled even more. The judge then slammed the gavel and they were dismissed. 

They were taken to a small room. Waiting for a lawyer to talk about Paris’s will. 

Victoria no longer needed her lawyer. So she, her mother, and Joan walked in. Victoria hugged her mother tightly. Then she went and hugged Joan tighter. They felt each other's warmth. They finally seperated and sat down. The lawyer came in just then. 

“Hello. Congratulations, Miss Hastings. I’m sure you're very happy with this outcome.” he said

Victoria nodded and grinned

“I’ll be quick, one, because I’m sure you want to get home, and two, there isn't much to this will. Okay. Well, like I said, nothing much to it. Literally, it's all..you. You get everything. Money, jewelry, his house in Oregon. Luckily for you, the money isn't illegal, so you have it for good.” he said 

“That's it? We’re done?” Victoria asked

“Yeah. Congratulations again. I hope you enjoy.” the lawyer said, packing his things. She shook his hand and then he left. 

“So, I’m released today. That's it? I don't go back?” Victoria asked

“No. You're a free woman.” Joan said

“What about my stuff, do I get it?” Victoria asked again

“It will be sent to you in the mail.” Joan replied

“I want to say goodbye to the girls. That's what I want before I go home. I want to go back.” Victoria said

“Alright. No cuffs then.” Joan said. They then left, but Victoria went with Joan, given she was a free woman and all. There wasn't conversation much. Thoughts were running wild, though. Victoria just wanted to kiss Joan right there, but didn't want to cause an accident. Joan wanted to fuck Victoria. She wanted to give Victoria the best sexual experience of her life. Hoping it would happen soon. 

They were at Wentworth now. She was going through the entrance visitors and employees enter through. She went to the unit, but nobody was in there. Joan and Victoria walked in the corridors looking, women congratulating Victoria on her freedom as they passed. They went outside. Liz, Boomer, Maxine, Doreen, and Sonia were sitting at a table. They saw Victoria in her skirt and not in teal. They all stood and walked towards her. 

“I came to say goodbye.” Victoria said

Tears were coming from Liz and Maxine. Liz was first to hug her, “You stay out alright? I don't wanna see you here unless you're visiting. And please visit. Please.” she said, she then pulled Victoria down to her level, whispered in her ear, “And you go for Joan. I know how much you love her. Cheers, love.” she said, kissing Victoria's cheek. Victoria started crying. Maxine came up, tears were flowing. She hugged Victoria so tight. Victoria spoke, “You stay strong, ‘kay? Don't ever give up on life or anything. Fight as hard as you can.”. Maxine smiled and kissed Victoria on her cheek too. Boomer came up, hugged Victoria tight, congratulated her, and told her to visit. Then Sonia came, and she hugged her and congratulated her. They weren't really close but they still talked. Victoria blew a kiss to them all, turned around, and saw Kaz. Surprisingly, they walked towards each other and hugged. 

“You made it.” Kaz said “I can't help but say Congratulations, hon.” 

“Thank you. Thank you, Kaz.” Victoria said, smiling. She then walked away. When she reached the gate, she turned back around, and yelled. “I’m out, ladies! STAY STRONG.”

.

.

.

Wentworth was now behind her. Except for Joan.


	10. 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sexual!

Joan found Victoria’s release address after she was getting some papers she had to sign sorted. She planned to stop by that night, and hopefully, be with Victoria, with no fear of being caught together. Victoria has been released for 3 hours now. Joan couldn't help but want to know what she was doing. Joan has a strong desire to stop what she was doing, get her stuff, and leave work for the day to be with her. But she held together, she still had work to do. 

***

7 PM

****

Joan walked out of work, smiling. She was going to head over to Victoria's house. She wanted to go home, and change. But then she thought that if Victoria was truly in love, she would love to see Joan in her Governor's uniform. So she delayed her stop home, and took out Victoria's address so she could find her way there. She drove with such a fantastic grin on her face. 

She stopped. Her car was in front of her house. Victoria's home was quite bigger than she thought. Joan examined her home from the outside. It could possibly contain three rooms at the most. Very spacial, thinking Victoria didn't have clutter. Finally she stopped, took a deep breath, and got out. She started walked up to her door, her heels hitting the cement, hoping she wasn't causing a small disturbance. She was there. She looked down, at the welcome mat Victoria had. “ _ Welcome”  _ it said, in a exotic font. It looked like stone, but that was simply the illusion of it. She rang the doorbell, and brushed hair behind her ear so there weren't any stray ones hanging. Joan heard footsteps just behind the door. A lock was unlocked, the handle turned, and the door was now ajar. The light from the home illuminated where Joan was standing.

“Joan” Victoria said, with a tremendous smile

“Hello..” Joan said, her smile showed teeth, and she laughed. 

“Take my address from my release paperwork, did you?” Victoria asked, raising one brow

“I.. I did. I just.. wanted to see how you are.. I hope I’m not being a nuisance.” Joan said 

“No! Not at all! Just me here, come on.” Victoria said, grabbing Joan's shoulder and escorting her into her home. “Come in, make yourself comfortable. Sorry if there's a mess, haven't cleaned yet.” Victoria said

Joan took off her coat, and sat down on Victoria's sofa. It was surprisingly comfortable. Victoria sat down in a chair, opposite of Joan. 

“So. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Victoria asked

Joan started to say something but stopped, she took a breath in, “I.. I wanted to..” she stopped again

“Do you want to have sex with me?” Victoria asked suddenly.

“Eh..yes.” Joan said

Victoria stood up, Joan stood up, Victoria walked into the kitchen, grabbed two wine glasses. Joan walked behind the sofa, out in the open. Victoria, in the kitchen, filled the  glasses halfway with a red wine. She walked back to Joan and handed her one of them to her. 

“I’ve been wanting you for such a long time.” Victoria said

Joan's breath hit Victoria's cheeks. 

“The feeling is mutual.” Joan said, exhaling.

Victoria took a sip of her wine, Joan did too. They each set down their glasses, Victoria walked up close to Joan. She placed her hands on her shoulders. She moved them down from her shoulders, to her back, then gripping her arse.

“Do you want me..now?” Victoria said

Joan took a deep breath in, “Yes. So much” she said 

Victoria squatted down, her fingers brushing against the buttons on Joan’s Governor jacket. Her hands, going down Joan’s long legs. Joan closed her eyes.

“Tell me what you want me to do..Governor” Victoria said

Joan's eyes opened, she grunted and pulled Victoria up. She pulled Victoria's face to hers, they kissed, Victoria pulled the pins out of Joan’s hair, setting them down, taking her bun out, Victoria put her hands behind Joan's head, pulling herself closer. They separated after a while and Joan’s luscious dark hair swayed over her shoulders. Joan pulled Victoria's blouse off, and threw it down. Victoria unbuttoned Joan’s jacket, feeling Joan's abdomen, squeezing her waist. Joan unhooked Victoria's bra to reveal two, soft, medium sized breasts. Golden skin, pink nipples. She was happy Victoria wasn't the type for nipple piercings. Victoria had a tattoo on her right breast, a rose, with a key attached to a chain, wrapped around it. Then, Joan cupped them in her hands, and kissed each of them. Victoria went to unbutton Joan’s shirt, but Joan stopped her. She unbuttoned Victoria’s jeans and pulled them down, along with Victoria's lace panties down to her ankles, she then straightened back up. Joan put her arms under Victoria’s and pulled Victoria to her. She kissed her neck, and picked Victoria up and brought her to the wall just near the steps, she slammed her into the wall, causing Victoria to grunt with pleasure. Joan moved her hand, cupping Victoria's wet, sopping entrance.

“Ooh, hello.” Joan said, her breath hitting Victoria's ear, making her even wetter.

Joan rubbed Victoria's clit, making Victoria groan, and want Joan more. 

Joan finally slid her fingers inside of Victoria, curling them to hit just the spot for Victoria. Joan and Victoria moaned with pleasure. Joan was moving her hand slowly and after a couple minutes of gentle stroking she then twisted her wrist and started pumping in and out of Victoria at a speed Victoria couldn't keep up with. Victoria moaned, grunted, and gripped Joan's shoulders. She leaned forward and her head was resting on Joan’s shoulder. Joan was pleased at the sound of Victoria's pants and moans. It told her she was doing good. Joan lifted her head up, looked at Victoria with such lust. She bit her lip, she pumped harder, putting Victoria to the point of screaming. Victoria tried grabbing the wall and was shaking. She was to the point of climax. Joan pumped and pumped in and out of Victoria. Victoria’s scream got louder as she came. She was overwhelmed. This was the best sex she's had, ever. Joan felt fluids flow down her hand. Her breath was heavy, warming Victoria's neck. Joan finally ejected her fingers from Victoria. Joan didn't let Victoria down yet, she pushed against the wall and stood there. Victoria stroked Joan’s dark curls. Victoria moved her hands down from Joan’s hair, down her shoulders to her breasts. Still guarded with a bra, she wanted to tear it off. Their breathing was heavy and slow. Joan finally eased off and Victoria’s feet touched the floor. Her legs hurt. Maybe her legs bent to lengths she hasn't bent them in a long time. 

“Mm. Fuck, Joan. That was...iconic.” Victoria said.

“Good. Maybe you’ll be up for another round soon.” Joan said, brushing stray hairs from Victoria’s face, behind her ear.

“Mm. Not until I please you. Come on” Victoria said. She grabbed Joan’s hand and led her upstairs. When they entered, Joan saw the candles in her bedroom. The black, see-through curtain surrounding the bed. It was neatly made. 

“Are you usually this neat?” Joan asked

Victoria nodded. She turned Joan around to face her. She unbuttoned her shirt slowly. Slowly caressing the top of Joan's breasts. She took off the shirt and placed it on a chair in the bedroom. Joan stepped out of her heels and kicked them off to the side. Joan went to unbutton her pants but Victoria stopped her. She gestured “no” and then squatted down, slowly. Feeling almost every muscle on Joan’s body. She unbuttoned Joan's pants and pulled them down. Victoria stood back up and kissed Joan passionately. Then they laid on the bed. Joan on her back, Victoria on top. Victoria started at Joan's lips. She kissed, and kissed all the way down Joan’s soft skin, leaving a trail of kisses. Joan caressed Victoria's body, she moaned. When Victoria finally got down to Joan’s wet entrance, she leaned forward. And used her tongue to give the first sign of pleasure from Victoria to Joan. She kept lapping at Joan’s sopping hole. Joan pushed Victoria's head and Victoria kept doing it. 

“Aa..ah!” Joan yelped

Victoria gently massaged Joan’s clit with her tongue. Joan put her fingers through Victoria’s hair. Victoria moved her arms up to hold Joan’s breasts. They were soft, her nipples were hard. Joan’s moans of pleasure motivated Victoria. Victoria finally lifted her head up and looked at Joan and smiled. She then kissed Joan’s abdomen.

“You taste so sweet.” VIctoria said, placing her head on Joan’s core. 

“God. You're amazing” Joan said

“Mm, you haven't seen nothing yet.” Victoria said. She moved her hand back down to Joan’s entrance. It was wetter than before. She teased it a little, then slid her fingers inside. She curled them and starting moving in and out, pressing her thumb against Joan’s clit. Joan was moaning louder and louder. She pulled Victoria's head so she could see her face. Victoria was still fingering Joan. Joan pulled her face to hers and kissed Victoria with such passion. She then wrapped her arms around Victoria and pulled her so their bodies touched each other. “Do you want it?” Victoria whispered in Joan’s ear, sending shivers down her spine. Joan responded with a nod and just then she arched her back. 

“How hard do you want it, Joan?” Victoria asked, her voice soothing to Joan’s ear

“H-hard.” Joan said

Victoria went back down and balanced herself on one arm. She then stopped for a second, pushed down on Joan’s clit with her thumb, and pumped into Joan with a little force and a steady speed. Joan groaned at this and she arched her back. She pumped harder, she saw Victoria’s muscular arm. This hadn't shown when she was wearing teal. She grabbed the comforter that was below her. She didn't want to poke holes but she had to grab hard. Victoria pumped faster and faster and soon Joan felt her climax surface. Her moan got louder, and just then, fluid coated Victoria’s hand and Joan was screaming. She felt such a release. 

Joan had brought herself to climax to Victoria more than once. Over time, her attraction to Victoria became stronger, and she couldn't stop thinking about what she would do to her. Joan always did it in her bed, because that’s where she imagined fucking Victoria senseless. Victoria had a dream of Joan. Sexual, very sexual. They had sex somewhere in the prison, it was unclear where. Joan was the dominant one. Joan had Victoria's legs wrapped around her, panting and then screaming. No one could hear her. 

When she woke up, her underwear was soaked. What a pleasant morning. 

 

Victoria ejected her fingers from Joan and then crawled back up to lay beside Joan. 

Joan looked at Victoria with a sparkle in her eyes. 

“I’m so happy now.” Victoria said

“So am I. Extremely.” Joan said

Victoria put her arm across Joan and pulled herself closer.

“You know I love you, right? I want nothing more than you to be safe and happy.” Victoria said, a tear was trying to escape her.

“I know. I love you too.” Joan said.

They consummated their relationship and they couldn't be happier. 


	11. 11.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone we all know, finally comes in!

After Joan and Victoria finally recuperated from last night, Joan went home very early in the morning to follow her routine. She showered, brushed her hair, put it into a bun, and then drove to work. It would be odd not seeing Victoria there. But she would get used to it. As she walked to her office, prisoners and officers said the occasional “Good Morning, Governor” to her. She missed how when Victoria saw her in the corridor, she said good morning or some other greeting. One day, as they passed each other, Victoria said “Hey babe” and she smiled. When Joan got to her office that day, she giggled. When Joan got to her office today, her assistant outside her office handed her a paper that said what the plan was for today. Joan said “thank you” and then shut her door and sat down. She turned on her computer and then looked at the list.

 

  * __Governor’s briefing in the Staff Room__


  * _Perimeter check_


  * _Meeting with Vera Bennett_



 

Joan stopped reading. Vera? Why was she meeting with her? Joan stood up and walked out to her assistant.

“Why am I meeting with Vera Bennett?” Joan asked

“She called yesterday Governor. After you had left. I was just leaving. She said, erm.. employment opportunity possibly?” her assistant replied.

Joan had a confused look, but then it turned back to her assistant. “Thank you.” she said, as she walked back into her office and shut the door behind her. 

The last time Joan spoke to Vera was when they had their argument and Vera screamed at her for all the chaos Joan caused. Joan flashed back to that day.

**

Vera appeared at Joan's house when she was exonerated. They sat at the table and they each had a glass of water. Vera had started right into it. 

“You  _ murdered _ Bea. I know you did.” Vera claimed 

“I didn't Vera. She pulled it into herself.” Joan pleaded

“No! You murdered her. You always wanted to. And now that someone calls you on it, you  _ deny  _ it?” Vera said

Joan slammed the table, making Vera jump, “I did not murder her!” Joan exclaimed “She turned it onto herself! I defended myself!” 

“No! You did it! I know you did! I know it to be FACT!” Vera yelled

“She pulled it into her body! She grabbed my hand and pulled it!” Joan yelled

Vera stood up, her hands on her hips, “I cannot deal with you anymore! I never, ever, want to see you again.” Vera yelled, and she stormed out and slammed Joan’s door. 

That reminded her of their dinner together. 

Bad memories.

***

Vera basically defied what she said she wanted. She didn't want to see Joan but she wants to come back to the prison for work. It could be a set-up, Joan thought. Just an elaborate plan for Joan to confess about Bea. Or it is sincere. And she wishes for her job back. 2 PM. That's when she’s coming. 

***

2 PM

***

Vera was granted entrance into the prison. She didn't have her swipe card so she couldn't walk about. She was escorted by Linda. Joan heard the door open outside her door. She closed the folder she had on her desk and put it back. Linda opened the door, “Governor, Vera Bennett is here.”

“Thank you Ms. Miles. Shut the door behind you. Sit down, Vera.” Joan said as she was closing the file cabinet drawer. She turned, Vera’s hair was down, her curls on her shoulders. Joan tried to remain loyal to Victoria by not really focusing on Vera’s appearance. She inhaled, “I don't know why you’ve come. You were after all the one to say you never wanted to see me again.” Joan said

“I know. And I’m sorry, Joan. Really.” Vera replied, “I don't know what got into me. Maybe just frustration.”

“Hm, well. Supposedly, you want your job back? Or at least, a job?” Joan said

“If I could, yes.” Vera said

“Well, you know the whole process. But you can't be my Deputy. That position is filled. Jake Stewart.” Joan said

Vera looked a bit sad after that. 

“I’m willing to go through the process again. I just want my job back.” Vera said 

“Alright. I’ll call Derek tomorrow morning.” Joan said.

Vera sat there, she spoke again.

“Joan,” she said, “I need to talk to you about something..” 

“Like what?” Joan asked

“I want to be in a relationship with you.” Vera said, smiling.

Joan turned her head to Vera, “What?” 

“After I was unemployed, I needed you. Not just your motivation to work harder, but I need  _ you. _ ” Vera said

“Vera..” Joan said, “I  _ found _ someone..” she said

“W-what?” Vera asked, shocked a little

“A.. _ former.. _ prisoner here. Just released yesterday.” Joan said

“Oh, so another Jianna, I see.” Vera said

“I beg your pardon?” Joan asked

“Nothing. I’m sorry. Really. What's her name?” Vera asked

“Victoria Hastings. Wonderful, wonderful woman. She was here when you were Governor.” Joan said

“Oh yes. Quiet, wasn't engaging.” Vera said

“Yes well, she loves me. She's said it… twice. ‘I love you, Joan.’ I think she truly does.” Joan said 

“Ah.” Vera said. She was silent. “Did you sleep with her yet?” 

Joan smiled. “Yes. Last night, actually.” 

Vera thought Joan was saying it just to spite her. Purposely to hurt her feelings. 

“Hm. Wow. I guess you have moved on, hm?” Vera asked

“I guess so.” Joan said

“Alright. I’ll go. Thanks for seeing me.” Vera said

“Mhm. Have a good rest of your day.” Joan said and smiled.

As soon as Vera left, Joan called Victoria. 

“Good afternoon.” Joan said, smiling.

“ _ Hey babe. How’s your day going?”  _ Victoria said

“Oh, same old. It's different not having you here.” Joan said looking out the window.

_ “Aw. Well, you can see me whenever you want now. Not behind bars, and not in teal.”  _ Victoria said. Joan could hear the happiness in her voice.

“There is that. I just got done with..um..Vera Bennett. She wants a job back here.” Joan said

_ “Miss Bennett? Why?”  _ Victoria asked

“Misses the prison environment I suppose. I said I’d talk to Channing about it.” Joan said

_ “Are you sure you want to have her back there? After all that has happened?”  _ Victoria said.

“Well, I don't know really. I mean, she is a good officer, knows the women well. What happened in the past can be resolved.” Joan said

_ “She did accuse you of murdering Bea.”  _ Victoria said

“Lots of people have done that.” Joan replied

_ “That's true. Hey, I gotta go. I have to meet my mother for lunch. I’ll talk later, ‘kay?”  _ Victoria said

“Alright. Goodbye.” Joan said

_ “Bye babe. Love you.”  _ Victoria said, making a smooch sound over the phone. It made Joan giggle, then she hung up. 

That certainly made Joan’s day. 

***

**NEXT DAY:**

***

Channing came to Wentworth to see Joan.

“Hello, Joan.” he said

“Derek. How are you?” Joan asked

“Oh, I’m fine. And yourself?” he replied

“Very well, thank you. Please sit.” Joan said

“Before we begin, I’d like to say something.” Channing said

“Alright..” she said

“I must say, after all that's happened, being remanded in here, being exonerated, AND that travesty here 4 months ago. You still remain intact. You're very determined, Joan.” Channing said

“Thank you, Derek. I’ve always been such.” Joan replied

“Now. Vera Bennett. We both know her well, she was removed from her former position after letting Bea Smith out. You took her place, now she wants a job back. Not as Governor, however. Deputy?” Derek asked

“No. Jake Stewart currently upholds that position. Maybe just a standard officer.” Joan said

“Alright. She’ll go through an interview with me first. Then if I see she's ready to work here again, you’ll interview her.” Channing said.

“Of course.” Joan said 

“And then we’ll decide if she'll become an employee again. Sound good?” Derek said

“Sounds great.” Joan said, smiling.

“Good.” he said, gathering his things. “I’ll see you later Joan. I’ll be in touch.” 

“Alright. Drive safely.” Joan said, saying goodbye. 

Derek left and Joan went to walk the prison, just as she always did. 


	12. 12

**TWO DAYS LATER:**

***

Vera’s interview was today. Joan was ready but not ready. Personally, she wasn't ready to work with Vera again. After all the disrespect she recieved from Vera. However professionally, there wasn't a reason to not hire her back, except with the prisoner escape. Joan was feeling stressed. When they last spoke, Vera said she wanted a job, but also a  _ relationship _ with Joan. Joan had feelings for Vera, she loved her. But she loved Victoria too. This was the first time Joan had experienced this. 

When Vera arrived, Joan would try and refrain from talking about relationships. Strictly employment. 

***

**1 PM**

*******

Vera entered in a dress shirt and pants. She said hello to Joan then sat down. 

“Alright. How did your interview with Mr. Channing go?” Joan asked

“Very well.” Vera said

“That's it? Alright. Well, his report about your interview gives me no reason to not hire you. But there is one thing hanging over you, letting a prisoner escape.” Joan said

Vera rolled her eyes then looked back at Joan

“I know you think this is personal, but it isn't. It doesn't matter that I was out there, it's that you let a prisoner with a life sentence out of the prison. The board, and I, have concerns whether it would happen again.” Joan said

“I can assure you it won't.” Vera said

“Alright. What motivated you to want a job here?” Joan asked

“Well, I didn't like being unemployed and this is pretty much the only job I know how to do.” Vera replied

“You realize you have high potential of getting hurt here, yes?” Joan asked

“I’m very well aware of that.” Vera replied

“What is your idea of how we run this institution?” Joan asked

“Very effectively. Efficient and organized.” Vera said

“How would you handle prisoners who constantly yell at you or said very derogatory things to you?” Joan asked

“I would ignore them. If they touched me, I would follow standard procedure and either pepper spray them or dodge them.” Vera said

“Very good.” Joan said, “Now your medical status. Are you taking medication for your Hepatitis C status?” Joan asked 

“Yes. Everyday.” Vera replied

“Good. There’s alot of incidents here, more than usual.” Joan said

Vera nodded.

“Alright. That just about concludes our

interview. I’ll talk to Mr. Channing tomorrow. Thank you, Miss Bennett.” Joan said, closing the folder

“Thank you, J- Miss Ferguson” Vera said

Joan saw Vera still sitting, “You can go”

Vera looked at Joan confused, then stood up and walked out, closing the door behind her.

***

**NEXT DAY**

***

Joan invited Victoria to dinner after they hadn't spent time together for a while. She made a roast, with vegetables. 

Joan was just about getting done when Victoria rang the bell. 

Joan opened the door quickly and smiled big for Victoria. 

Joan was wearing a dark blouse with a necklace. Her hair was down, and her pants were skinny. She had worn heels too. 

Victoria was wearing skinny jeans, boots, and a red blouse. It was nearly see-through. 

Joan tried not to look straight through it to look at Victoria's cleavage. However, Joan was extremely attracted to Victoria, so she couldn't help it. Victoria smiled and lifted Joan’s head so their eyes met each other. Joan shut the door and pulled Victoria closer and kissed her with such passion. Victoria wrapped her arms around Joan. They finally stopped and Joan showed Victoria to the table, “I’m nearly done. Wine?” Joan said, holding the wine bottle. 

“Sure. Thank you.” Victoria said

Joan poured the wine a little more than halfway. Victoria took a sip, and Joan walked off, brushing her hand across Victoria's shoulders as she walked away. 

Victoria looked around and she saw the picture of Joan and her father. The fencing sword and helmet. 

Joan arrived back with two plate in her hands and set Victoria's down in front of her and then brought hers to her seat. 

Joan put her napkin on her lap. Victoria felt out of place for not doing that, she she just followed Joan. 

They each started eating. 

“I’m sorry for not seeing you for a while, I’ve just been extremely busy. With work, and such.” Joan said

“Oh no, it's alright. I understand.” Victoria said, smiling. 

Joan gazed at Victoria, smiling, “I’m glad.” she said, reaching for her hand.

Victoria was eating then she looked at Joan back, swallowing her food. 

“Mm. Joan, this is..great.” Victoria said, “It's nice to have real food for a change.” she said, giggling 

“I’m glad you enjoy it.” Joan said

For almost 20 more minutes, they kept talking about Joan at work, Victoria managing on the outside. 

They were done finally, they helped clean the dishes and then they sat on the sofa together. Joan was cradling Victoria in her arms wrapped around her. 

Victoria was in heaven. She saw Joan as her safe haven. Joan felt the same. They each had never felt like this before. They never had a relationship like this. Where they were both troubled people. They sat together for a while more. 

Then a knock on the door. 

Joan stood up and walked over. She opened the door, and Vera was standing there. 

“Hello, Joan.” Vera said, smiling 

“Vera.. can I help you?” Joan asked 

“I just wanted to come talk to you.” Vera said 

“Well, not now. I’m busy. Goodbye.” Joan said, starting to shut the door. 

Vera stopped it with her hand, pushed it, defying Joan's strength. She walked towards her and kissed her lips. When they parted, Joan gasped

Victoria turned around and saw how close they were to each other. 

“What's going on?” Victoria asked 

“Hastings, I didn't expect to see you here.” Vera said

“It's  _ Victoria. _ ” Joan interrupted, “I invited her to dinner. We just ate, we were just relaxing. Why are you here, Vera?” 

“I wanted to talk to you.. about  _ us.” _ Vera said

“There is no ‘us’, Vera. You accused me of murder. Tried putting me back in prison after I was exonerated. I don't even want to hire you. But I can't use personal reasons to stop it.” Joan said.

“Is there something we can help you with, Miss Bennett?” Victoria said

“You don't deserve to be with Joan. I know what she's suffered. I know what she's been through.” Vera said, walking towards Victoria

Victoria stood, “You put her through some of those sufferings. Demoting her from Governor, accusing her of murder, trying to make sure she rot in prison.” Victoria said,  “ _ I  _ am here. I don't do those things. She's getting her life back together.” 

Vera didn't have anything to say. 

Joan spoke up, “I think it's best if you leave, Vera. I’ll call you with the news of your possible employment.”

Vera had a sad look on her face and walked out. 

Joan shut her door, and walked over to I Victoria. A tear was escaping her, Victoria grabbed the taller woman and held her against her chest, rubbing her back. 

“My life has been so much. Most of it because of my actions.” Joan said, sniffling. 

“It's alright, Joan. I’ll be here. Always.” Victoria said. 


	13. 13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING**
> 
> MAJOR FEELS

**TWO DAYS LATER**

***

Joan went to Victoria’s home, after work. Victoria texted her at 1 PM. 

“ _ Come over to my place tonight if you can. I’ll be there. Walk right in. _

_ We need to talk.  _

_ xx V” _

When Joan saw the message, she was concerned. She thought what any person would think when someone tells them, “We need to talk.” Worried that their relationship would soon be over. 

When she got there, Victoria’s curtains were open. The sun was setting and Joan just opened the door and walked in. 

Music was playing, instrumental, no lyrics. It was soothing to Joan a little. But she was still worried for the outcome of tonight. 

“Joan, is that you?” Victoria said from the kitchen, her voice echoing. 

“Y-yes!” Joan said.

“Ah,” Victoria said, walking out, “I’m glad you came!”. She walked to Joan and kissed her cheek. “I hope you weren't expecting dinner, I have to go grocery shopping.” she said.

“Oh, no. It's fine.” Joan replied.

“Good. Now, there may be no dinner, but there is wine. Want some?” Victoria asked.

“Water is fine. I still have to drive home.” Joan said.

“Right, right. That's fine. Please, sit.” Victoria said, gesturing to the sofa.

“What did you want to talk about?” Joan asked, sitting down.

Victoria inhaled, then exhaled, “Do you..have feelings for Vera?” 

Joan sat silent, then spoke. “I... _ did.  _ I don't anymore.” 

“Why did she come to your house the other day, wanting to talk about you guys together?” Victoria asked.

“I have no idea. When she came to the office asking for her job at the prison back, she brought us up. I told her I was with someone but I don't think she bought that.” Joan replied

“Oh. I see.” Victoria replied, “I hope you don't  think I’m like.. I don't know..  _ jealous _ .” Victoria said, chuckling, “I’m not. I was just curious.” 

Joan pulled Victoria closer and wrapped her arms around her, “You have nothing to worry about. I must admit, I did have feelings for Vera at some point when we worked together. But that all fell apart when she.. she taped pictures of.. of Jianna.. all over my office.” Joan said

“Jianna. Vera did that?” Victoria asked 

“Yes. There was evidence.” Joan said

“Did you really  _ love _ Vera?” Victoria asked 

Joan was silent, she moved her head to the side as a sign to say she loved her a little bit. 

Victoria takes this into account and mumbles, “Oh..”. She then pulls away from Joan, and speaks sternly, “Did you sleep with her?” 

Joan scoffs, “Victoria, no.” 

“Why hire her after all she put you through?” Victoria asked angrily.

“I can't stop it because of personal reasons!” Joan said loudly. 

Victoria stood up, “Okay, I know I said I wouldn't be jealous but now I’m jealous. I don't want you working with someone who wanted you put away! Hell, who probably wanted you dead!” Victoria exclaimed. 

Joan stood, “I can't do anything about it, she used to be my Deputy. She isn't that anymore. She's a basic officer.” Joan said.

Victoria’s breath was heavy, infuriated, she took a drink of her wine on the coffee table. 

“I’m leaving. Call me when you have calmed down.” Joan said, striding out the door and slamming it behind her. 

Victoria stared at her as she went outside, got into her car, and drove away. 

She put her face in her hands and said “Shit.”. She then lifted her head and looked at the floor, biting her lip. She then fell back and sank into the sofa. 

***

**NEXT DAY:**

***

Joan got to work, and was there the same time Vera got there. They saw each other in the car park. 

“Good Morning, Vera.” Joan said.

“Good Morning..” Vera hesitated, “Governor. I’m glad to be back.” 

Joan said nothing. The gate buzzed and the two women walked in. 

Joan went to her office, striding past prisoners and Vera went to the lounge. To put her belt on, and start working again. 

Joan got to her office, took off her coat, hung it on a coat rack in her office then sat down and turned her computer on. 

**

Two Hours Later

**

Vera came in to talk to Joan about the job. She felt she needed to. 

“Governor, may I have a word?” Vera asked.

“Come in, Miss Bennett.” Joan said, still gazing at her computer monitor.

Vera stepped in, shut the door and sat down in a chair. 

“I just wanted to say thank you for allowing me to come back.” Vera said.

Joan stared, “It wasn't all my doing. Mr. Channing has alot to do with it. Thank him.” 

“I plan to. I must say, it's odd not seeing Bea Smith parading around the corridors.” Vera said, staring at Joan. 

Joan’s dark eyes became darker, she became angry. “Please, do not bring her up, Vera.” Joan said.

“It's hard not to. The memorial out there in the exercise yard certainly strikes conversation.” Vera replied. 

Joan sighed, “They're commemorating her. There isn't a problem with it.” 

“Oh, well, I figured you would have a big issue with it.” Vera said.

“What might that be, Vera?” Joan asked, glaring into Vera's eyes.

“You did kill her, didn't you?” Vera asked, with a smug look on her face. 

“I did not kill her. She killed herself. And framed me.” Joan said, her tone strong. 

“Eh, well. Her blood was on your hands and the weapon of choice, what was it? Oh, yes. A  _ screwdriver. _ ” Vera said. 

Joan’s lip twitched, “Is that what this is about? You want to parade yourself in here just so you can  _ interrogate  _ me?” Joan asked.

“Well, you did it! I don't know how you were exonerated!” Vera yelled. 

“Enough!” Joan exclaimed. 

Vera stood up, straightened her jacket, and looked at Joan, “You really are a freak. A monstrous, terrible human being. A  _ murderer _ . I’m suprised you haven't been killed yet.” Vera said.

Joan’s cheeks, flush red, filled with anger. “Get.  _ Out.”  _ she whispered. 

Vera chuckled and walked out. 

Joan was shaking. 

She looked at her hands, she was having a flashback to that tragic day. She saw Bea’s blood on her hands. Her hand was shaking terribly. 

What Vera didn't know, Joan suffered extreme remorse after that day.

On that day, Joan had thought about when Bea impaled herself. 

Joan could have pulled away and not let her do it. But she wasn't thinking. All she was thinking was to defend herself. 

Joan snapped out of this and went back to her work. Only a couple more hours until she could clock out. 

***

**THREE HOURS LATER**

***

Joan steadily watched the clock. Waiting for it to tick to 5 PM. That was the earliest she could go. She wanted to leave so desperately. She had everything in hand. Her cell, keys, and her coat on. 

_ *tick*  _

5 PM. Joan stood and rushed out her door. 

Walking fast towards the entrance of the prison, signing out, and rushing to her car. She opened her door, got in and slammed it. Once she sat down, tears burst out of her eyes. Her muffled cries through the day escaped and she was sobbing. Gripping the steering wheel and pounding on it. 

She inhaled, turned the key into the ignition and started the route home. 

 

Joan arrives home. Parks her car in the garage, rushed to the door and unlocks it and opens then slams it. Throwing her things everywhere. 

She ripped her coat off her shoulders, threw it to the hardwood floor. 

Joan, now overwhelmed with sadness, and anger, and guilt, screaming her head off. 

_ “I’M A FREAK! I’M A KILLER!”  _ she exclaimed with sobs in between sentences. She threw glass on the ground. Pushed chairs. 

 

Victoria pulled up to Joan’s house. Just walking to the door, she heard the glass shattering. Reacting, she forced the door open and saw Joan hitting her head with her fists. Her hair, going all over the place. Victoria threw her stuff and ran towards Joan, grabbing her. 

Joan grabbed Victoria's arms, fell to her knees and sobbed. Victoria fell with her.

“I didn't want to kill her! I DIDN'T KILL HER!” Joan yelled, her tears streaming. 

“It’s okay, Joan. I know, I understand.” Victoria said, cradling Joan. Rocking back and forth. “What happened?” 

Joan started, “Ve-Vera..she called me a freak. A murderer. A-A  _ monster. _ ” she said, sobbing even worse.

“Oh,” Victoria said, rubbing Joan's arms and resting her chin on her head, “It's okay. It's okay. I’m here. I’ll protect you.” 

Joan pulled herself up to Victoria and hugged her tightly. Joan's tears hitting Victoria's top. 

“Thank you.” Joan said, breathing heavily. 

“Shh, shh, it's okay.” Victoria said, holding Joan, rocking back and forth. 

  
  
  



	14. 14.

Victoria helped Joan to bed after her breakdown. She then went downstairs and sweeped the broken glass, reorganized the silverware after Joan pushed it all around, putting it in disarray. She pushed chairs back in and picked some up because they’d fallen over. She picked up her and Joan’s things and set them on the table. 

This had taken almost an hour, after she was done, she heard a faint groan from upstairs. Victoria  _ raced _ upstairs to aid Joan. 

“Joan. Are you alright?” Victoria asked, with a gentle voice. 

“What..What happened?” Joan said, touching her forehead because she was suffering a painful migraine. 

“You had a breakdown, love. You were so angry at yourself. I’m happy I came here though,” Victoria said, walking to the bed, sitting beside Joan, “otherwise who knows what might have happened.” Victoria stroked Joan’s hair back, smiling a little to put Joan at ease somehow. 

“W-why did I?” Joan asked. 

“You said.. _ Vera _ called you a freak, a monster, saying you murdered Bea Smith.” Victoria said. 

Joan groaned, “Oh, oh god.”

“Hey, it's okay. It's okay. Joan, I think you need a couple days off to recuperate.” Victoria offered. 

“What? No. I can't.” Joan said. 

“You  _ can.  _ And you will. I’ll call in and tell them you can't come in for a couple days. I’m sure Mr. Stewart can run the prison a couple of days.” Victoria said. 

Joan turned her head away, small groans escaped her. 

“Just go back to sleep, sleep in, you’ll be fine. I’ll call tomorrow.” Victoria said. 

Joan shut her eyes, giving in to them nearly closing themselves. 

Victoria stroked Joan’s hair then stood up and walked out, shutting the door, but leaving it open a crack. 

Victoria looked for Joan’s phone and found Vera in the contacts. She pressed the text message icon - 

“ _ Can we meet at a café tomorrow? 10 AM?  _

_ Joan”  _

Victoria set the phone down and waited. After a minute, the phone lit up and buzzed. She unlocked it and opened the message.

“ _ Can't we talk at work?  _

_ Vera” _

Victoria started typing -

“ _ Not coming in tomorrow. Or the two days or so after that. Can we meet, though? _

_ Joan” _

The response came within 30 seconds. 

“ _ Sure. That café a few miles from the prison. You know where it is. 10 AM. See you there. _

_ Vera”  _

Victoria set Joan’s phone back down, but then picked it back up and deleted the messages. She would snoop at earlier ones, but she wasn't like that. 

She then put the phone back in Joan’s bag and sat down on the sofa. Nodding her head back, she fell asleep. 

**

**NEXT MORNING**

**

Victoria woke Joan up, helped her down, made breakfast, and they ate together. 

“How are you feeling?” Victoria asked. 

“Migraines are coming and going. The pain is manageable.” Joan replied. 

“I called the prison, talked to Stewart. He said he could hold down the fort until you got back. I told you it would be okay.” Victoria said. 

“I’m just now realizing that it  _ is _ helping me.” Joan chuckled. 

“I have to run a few errands later. Will you be alright here?” Victoria asked. 

“What kind of errands?” Joan asked, looking up at Victoria. 

“Bills, now that I’m not in prison I have to take the things back I didn't have to do or wasn't able to do in prison. Also grocery shopping.” Victoria replied. 

“Ah. Well, yes, I’ll be fine. I’ll probably just go back to sleep. I feel exceptionally tired.” Joan said. 

“Okay. That's alright. Get all the sleep you can get.” Victoria said. 

Joan pushed her plate away, it was almost all gone. 

Victoria was also done, she picked up the plates and put them in the sink, rinsing them and then started washing them. 

Joan was wearing sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt. Her hair was down, and her face looked so sad. She stood up, and walked to the sofa. She sniffed, “Did you sleep here?” Joan asked. 

Victoria turned her head, “Yeah. I fell asleep there.” 

“You could have slept with me. I wouldn't mind.” Joan said. “Maybe tonight, if you can stay again?” 

“Sure. I can stay.” Victoria said, smiling. She turned the water off and dried the dishes. She dried her hands off and walked over to Joan. 

“Wanna go back upstairs?” Victoria asked. 

“Yeah.” Joan said. She stood up slowly, grunting at some minor back pain. 

Victoria helped Joan up the rest of the way and then made their way upstairs to the bedroom. Joan sat in bed and Victoria pulled the comforter over her. 

Joan really was tired. She moment her head hit the pillow, her eyes shut. Victoria kissed Joan’s forehead and walked out. 

 

Time to go meet Vera. 

 

.

 

Victoria sat in her car and waiting for Vera to arrive. She saw Vera park and walk into the café. She sat in front of a window, soon after Victoria got out and walked in. 

Vera was staring at the table. She then saw black boots in the corner of her eye. She looked up and saw Victoria glaring at her. 

Victoria sat down across from Vera. 

“I thought Joan was meeting me?” Vera asked. 

“You were supposed to think that.” Victoria replied. 

“Oh..Well that's pretty low, and sneaky. Using her phone to disguise yourself as Joan to meet me. Do you want to have the relationship between the two of you to last?” Vera asked, with a smug look. 

“I do. But, how else would I talk to you?” Victoria asked. 

Vera remained silent and drank her tea in front of her. 

“Do you know what you did?” Victoria asked, her head angled to the side. 

“What did I do?” Vera asked, looking innocent. “You made Joan cause damage. You called her a freak, a monster, and a murderer.” Victoria replied. 

“Well, I only said what was true.” Vera claimed. 

“You let Bea out of the prison. You were an accessory to her demise. Had you not let her out there, she would still be alive.” Victoria said. 

Vera was silent, she licked her lips, “How do you know that?” she stuttered. 

“How else would she have gotten out there? She was in no man’s land. Only a screw could let her out, and I know it was you. Joan does too.” Victoria said. 

Vera’s face twitched from anger, “What do you want?” she asked. 

Victoria leaned in, “If you really want to keep your job, I suggest you stop provoking her and causing her go off. She's getting better now. Your remarks aren't going to help her.” 

“She doesn't deserve the Governorship.” Vera said. 

“Oh and you do? After all that has happened?” Victoria asked. “Leave her alone. I won't tell you again.” she said, standing up and getting ready to walk out. 

“Why isn't she at the prison?” Vera asked. 

“She's at home. Recuperating. She was pretty bad. She'll be back in a couple of days. Environment might be different after, but she'll be back.” Victoria said, then she walked out. 

Vera looked back at the table. She didn't want to regret what she did, but she couldn't help it. She looked out the window and saw Victoria get into her car. She exhaled and then finished her tea. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Kudos means love!


End file.
